jurassicworld_evolutionfandomcom-20200224-history
Nasutoceratops
}} Nasutoceratops is a genus of ceratopsid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Having a short yet thick snout and large, unique rounded horns above its eyes that extended almost to the end of its beak-like mouth, this herbivorous dinosaur possessed a similar facial feature to modern cattle. Released in Update 1.9, Nasutoceratops is attained by the Hammond Foundation through the Research Center, and can subsequently be excavated at the Kaiparowits Formation dig site. History Originating in the Late Cretaceous period, at least two adult Nasutoceratops were into the wild after the events at the Lockwood Manor, and over the course of the next year, became a breeding pair, with their infant being the first dinosaur born on U.S. soil.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' In 2019, these Nasutoceratops were encountered at a campsite in Big Rock National Park, where they foraged for food before coming into contact with an Allosaurus. The predator swiftly attacked the infant, and injured one of the adults in a brief confrontation, though did not pursue its prey with the arrival of the other adult Nasutoceratops. With the Allosaurus subsequently distracted by a group of campers, the family of Nasutoceratops fled into the wild. Description Nasutoceratops ("Large-Nosed Horned-Face") is a relatively small ceratopsid dinosaur, distinguished by its thick snout and bull-like horns. Measuring 4.5 meters in length, Nasutoceratops is similar in size to other ceratopsians such as Triceratops and Sinoceratops, and is similarly well equipped to fend off predators. Behavior Nasutoceratops are similar in many respects to other ceratopsid dinosaurs, sharing a similar comfort threshold to Triceratops, and benefiting from the same paleobotany preferences of Horsetails, Rotten Wood and Palms. Like other members of their family, they are capable of engaging in death duels with medium and large carnivores. However, they are considerably more social than other ceratopsians, preferring to live in large social groups numbering up to ten other Nasutoceratops, as well as mixed-species herds of up to twenty-five different animals. Nasutoceratops features an animation unique to itself when killing another dinosaur in a death duel. The animation varies from the typical killing blow done by other ceratopsians in that, rather than impaling and lifting a dinosaur off the ground with its horns, it will charge and then launch a defeated dinosaur into the air or knock them over depending on their weight. Paleontology Nasutoceratops lived during the Campanian stage of the Late Cretaceous around 75 million years ago, in what is now the state of Utah in the United States. During its time, Nasutoceratops lived near the western coast of the ancient Western Interior Seaway, a sea that split the North American continent, resulting in a wet and humid climate. There, it coexisted with a myriad of dinosaur species, including the hadrosaurid Parasaurolophus and the tyrannosaurid Teratophoneus, which likely preyed on the Nasutoceratops. Cosmetics Trivia *''Nasutoceratops'' was added to the game in Update 1.9 on August 27, 2019, the first free dinosaur added to the game since the ''Fallen Kingdom'' update in June 2018. *The Nasutoceratops was released as a tie-in to the 2019 short film Battle at Big Rock. Gallery Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 15.11.33.40.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.44.37.42.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.39.10.09.png Jurassic World Evolution Screenshot 2019.08.27 - 16.38.15.96.png 648350_screenshots_20190824164157_1.jpg 4klu0h5902j31.jpg Nasuto4.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2019.08.28_-_23.05.37.45.png PPGvOXE.jpg References Further Reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Ceratopsians Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:InGen Database